The Birth Of A Miracle - Toki wa Ashita
is an ending song heard in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. The song was performed by Mano Erina and was used in the Series movie A Trip to Kamon!. Lyrics Short Version |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= |-|Translation= Today, our search is over! We have reached The only true meaning of life, of love Tomorrow, everything will be better, No more tears, prism light will spread around The world, the nature will bloom Tomorrow, the time is over Today, a miracle was born! Dusk fades away, a new way opens up In front of our eyes! Legends, nothing prepared us for this step But we took it anyway, the sun is shining Again, above our heads. Towards… Towards the never blue sky! What will bring the future for the world? Today, we have proven the truth Nothing will disappear, eternal peace And beautiful nature, all around! No more fears, no more secrets Come over! The prism light will spread Around all worlds! Today, the time of dusk has stopped A bright tomorrow waits for all of us Only one step closer, tomorrow will come! It will come! Full Version |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= |-|Translation= Today, our search is over! We have reached The only true meaning of life, of love Tomorrow, everything will be better, No more tears, prism light will spread around The world, the nature will bloom Tomorrow, the time is over Today, a miracle was born! Dusk fades away, a new way opens up In front of our eyes! Legends, nothing prepared us for this step But we took it anyway, the sun is shining Again, above our heads. Towards… Towards the never blue sky! What will bring the future for the world? Today, we have proven the truth Nothing will disappear, eternal peace And beautiful nature, all around! No more fears, no more secrets Come over! The prism light will spread Around all worlds! Today, the time of dusk has stopped A bright tomorrow waits for all of us Only one step closer, tomorrow will come! It will come! Tomorrow, the time is over A miracle was born in this hour! The era of dusk is over! Be ready for A new day! All together… Together towards the never blue sky The Birth of a Miracle Tomorrow, it’s time! Time to wake up And live again! We may part, but we’ll return We will return one day. That day, The sun will be shining and the flora will Bloom! The journey is over, stars are falling… Falling unto us! A miracle has been born Born this night! I still can’t believe, it’s over Now, nothing will be like that anymore! What will bring the future for the world? The light of this world, it shines so bright This is something new, prism colors Floating all around, all around the Place! The Palace of Dusk is gone, disappeared With dusk and all our doubts With these new bloom, we can go on, Believing in the power! Everything will be better from now on! Today, our search is over! We have reached The only true meaning of life, of love Tomorrow, everything will be better, No more tears, prism light will spread around The world, the nature will bloom Tomorrow, the time is over A miracle was born in this hour! The era of dusk is over! Be ready for A new day! Towards… Towards the never blue sky! The Birth of a Miracle Trivia References Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:FairySina Category:ED Category:Ending Themes Category:Sky Pretty Cure: Kamon e no ryokō! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Songs Category:Song without translation